


[Podfic] cataract

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [5]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (statements), Addiction, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jon is trying, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Vomiting, Withdrawal, canon typical Whoa There Buddy Don't Make That Decision, it's not going well, not explicit because it's gross, post mag 147, we should all appreciate dr bright more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "cataract" by blacksatinpointeshoes.There’s a way to strip dignity softly, and then there’s the way to do it correctly.or, Jon's having a rough night.
Relationships: Joan Bright & Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488098
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] cataract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cataract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140957) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/05.cataract/05.%20cataract.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/05.cataract/05.%20cataract.mp3) | 12 MB | 00:17:05  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/05.cataract/05.%20cataract.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 00:17:05


End file.
